1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse collecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new refuse collecting device for collecting pet droppings from the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refuse collecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, refuse collecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,077; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,744; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,437; U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,745; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,075; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,293.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new refuse collecting device. The inventive device includes annular front and back bands with a plurality of spaced apart connecting rods extending therebetween to connect the front and back bands together. One end of an elongate shaft is coupled to the front band. A plurality of spaced apart elongate tines are outwardly extended from a front edge of the front band.
In these respects, the refuse collecting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting pet droppings from the ground.